


Ah Yes, Me, My Girlfriend and Her Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Galaxy-Eyes, Humor, Morning Cuddles, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Duellist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Oh the things Kaito has to put up with while dating you. Woe is he.
Relationships: Tenjou Kaito/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Ah Yes, Me, My Girlfriend and Her Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Because memes. I thought of this idea while in the shower and I just could not stop laughing and I had to write it. I absolutely love the whole concept of Psychic Duellists in Yugioh. Aki was one of my favourite characters because I thought it was a cool power.  
> I know that Full Armor Photon Dragon belongs to Kaito in the manga but for this little story, the card is yours. And I also decided that Full Armor is a male. So this is very self-indulgent on my part but I really wanted to share it. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

Kaito stirred awake early in the morning to the sound of heavy breathing. His eyes immediately cracked open upon hearing the peculiar noise and he was met with a blast of hot hair caressing his face. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and peered over to the other side of his bed. He blinked rapidly with surprise and briefly wondered if he was still dreaming. 

You were sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed, back turned and body teetering dangerously close to the edge of the mattress. The sight of you sleeping wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was the massive Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon curled up next to the bed. Another blast of warm air ruffled his hair and Kaito decided, with certainty, that he was truly awake. 

He sighed loudly through his mouth as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was your damn psychic abilities again. Kaito was well aware that you were a strong psychic duellist. So strong that your telekinetic powers were still useable even outside of a duel. Because of it, you could summon the spirits of your monster cards without having to use a duel disk as a medium. You could summon your monsters from their cards as living, breathing creatures with thoughts and wills of their own.

For the most part, Kaito had gotten used to it. It never really bothered him whenever you would make something float down to him that was just out of his reach. He didn't mind whenever you made Haruto levitate, as long as it wasn't too high and he was present, because his younger brother's adorable laugh and smile was always worth it. He even got used to finding some of your Duel Monsters curled up in bed with both of you while you slept. It was usually Decoy Dragon or Kidmodo Dragon that were the culprits. Sometimes both of them at the same time. The little dragons loved to wedge themselves between your warm bodies and make themselves nice and toasty. You always wondered how they could breathe under there with several layers of blankets and your combined body heat stifling them. It always fascinated you.

Now Full Armor Photon Dragon was a first. Kaito had never woken to the large, black dragon sleeping beside the bed before. He peered over your body and up at the dragon to find he was staring right back at him, galaxy eyes watching his every move. And yes, your dragon was a male. Kaito had a rivalry going with your dragon because he always wanted to steal your attention and could act very petty towards Kaito. You always joked that your Photon Dragon was a mummy's boy and just a tad overprotective. Certainly, a different personality than his own Photon Dragon.

You were nestled next to your dragon's snout, arms curled around his face and your head resting against the cool, ebony scales. Photon's tail coiled around the bed his large, bulky frame hunched over and completely blocking the window to the outside world. Luckily Kaito's room was big enough to fit Photon Dragon in it without his horns scraping against the ceiling. 

Kaito hissed under his breath when he felt a sharp pressure on his leg. Photon Dragon had a few talons curled around your body protectively and one of them happened to be pressing against his leg. The blankets did little to protect Kaito from the claws applying pressure to him and he was forced to move his leg. Kaito glowered up at the dragon and Photon Dragon matched his glare. It was only broken when he heard a soft noise fall from your lips and you stirred in your sleep. You were quick to settle once more, cheek rubbing fondly against your dragon. A content purr rumbled in Full Armor's chest as he cast Kaito a smug look. 

Kaito hated the pang of jealousy he felt when you cuddled up to your monster. He stared at you longingly on the other side of the bed. It somehow felt...cold on his side of the bed. He had gotten used to the feeling of contact between you over time and now he loathed it whenever you weren't cuddled up to him while sleeping. 

He did not hesitate as he boldly shuffled closer to your sleeping form. Photon Dragon hissed, talons curling tighter around your body as he pulled you closer and away from Kaito. Kaito only stopped because he physically couldn't get any closer with Photon's large paw blocking the way. Kaito's brow furrowed as he directed his fierce glare to the dragon above him.

"Is there a problem?" Kaito asked, finally directly addressing Full Armor Photon Dragon.

Kaito was not scared of dragons. He had his own ferocious Photon Dragon and so the ancient and revered creatures would never scare him. There was a reason he was a Galaxy-Eyes Master and he was not afraid to stand up to your dragon. Photon Dragon's upper lip curled, revealing a row of sharp teeth as he continued to hiss at him, rancid breath spilling out of his maw. The dragon bared his fangs, tail scraping against the floor and flicking in displeasure. His little hissy fit did not faze Kaito in the slightest.

Kaito bared his own fangs. "Well?"

Photon Dragon's maw opened wider, almost jostling you off as a loud growl bubbled up his throat. His eyes flashed dangerously as his hot breath swept over Kaito's entire body. The loud rumble in his chest only stopped when you finally stirred awake.

"Oi, cut that out."

Your voice was slurred and a little thick with sleep, but Photon Dragon listened without hesitation. His jaw snapped shut, teeth grinding into each other as he huffed loudly. The action ruffled your hair, blowing strands of it over your face that tickled your nose. You hummed softly in approval as your dragon calmed down. You rubbed his snout fondly before you placed a gentle kiss against the scales on the ridge of his nose. 

"What are you two arguing about so early in the morning?" you inquired.

Kaito huffed behind you. "Your dragon is trying to keep you away from me out of spite."

Both males cast each other another foul look but immediately stopped when you turned around to face Kaito. Your eyes fluttered open and you gave him a dopey smile.

"Really? Sounds like to me someone's a little jealous."

Now it was Kaito's turn to snap his mouth shut. He hissed under his breath, his eyes flicking from yours briefly before he looked back to you. He didn't offer a response and you figured you hit the nail straight on the head. You pried Photon Dragon's fingers apart and with a little reluctance your dragon finally let go of you. You scooted closer to Kaito's side, wrapping your arms around his waist as you hugged him. His shoulders went tense for a brief second.

"Better?" you asked. 

"I never said I wanted to cuddle" Kaito muttered.

You hummed, snuggling closer to him as you buried your head in the crook of his neck. His muscles slowly started to relax as he settled into your embrace. Your breath was warm and tickled his skin when you spoke. 

"Aw don't be such a salty onion, Kaito. I'll start calling you onion-san."

You squealed when he pinched your hip, causing you to squirm. He wrapped his arms around your body before you could escape, chin resting on top of your head as he held you close.

"That would be onion-sama to you" he shot back.

You snorted with laughter, fingers pulling his night shirt as you squeezed his waist. Kaito felt a lot better and more relaxed with you pressed into his side. You moved your head and placed a sloppy kiss against his chin. Kaito tilted his head, brushing his lips against your forehead in an affectionate gesture. Now it was his turn to shoot Photon Dragon a smug look. 

The dragon let out a disgruntled noise. He suddenly moved his head closer, snout hovering only a few inches away from Kaito's face. Photon bared his fangs again, maw slowly opening as another hiss bubbled up his throat.

"Behave, Photon Dragon" you mumbled.

The dragon grumbled before nipping Kaito's hair, blowing out a dejected sigh through his nose. You grabbed Kaito's hand, fingers curling around his wrist and tugging it out from under the covers. Kaito watched as you placed both your hand and his hand against your dragon's snout. 

"Play nice, both of you."

Kaito and Full Armor locked eyes with each other. In that moment, they seemed to come to a silent agreement with a nod. They would behave, for your sake. You smiled widely when neither of them protested. Photon Dragon leaned his head further onto the bed, the frame creaking under the sudden weight. Neither you nor Kaito pulled your hand away and you all lay in silence for a couple of minutes. 

That was until you jolted upright as an idea suddenly sparked in your brain.

"Where's my phone?!" you exclaimed. "I have a brilliant idea!"

Kaito pulled his hand away as he and Photon Dragon shared a confused look. You scrambled to the other side of the bed, almost completely falling out as you searched for your phone. Your dragon caught you before you could completely tumble out and you thanked him. Your phone was laying just out of reach and you couldn't get it no matter how far you stretched your arm. 

With a little concentration, well a lot because you were still groggy with sleep, you used your telekinesis to make it float into your hand. You rolled back over to Kaito as you started fiddling with the device. Kaito rolled onto his stomach, propping himself onto his elbows, mimicking the same position you were currently in.

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

You flashed him a toothy grin. "We are going to recreate a meme."

Kaito shot you a quizzical look as you tapped away on your phone.

"What?"

You playful rolled your eyes as you bumped your shoulder into his. 

"A meme, Kaito."

Kaito's face fell flat as he sighed loudly. 

"I know what they are."

Photon Dragon stared at the little device in your hand as you scrolled through your media feed, trying to search for the exact picture you were looking for. You almost startled your dragon, and Kaito, when you yelled in victory. You dropped your phone in front of Kaito and pointed to the screen. It took a few seconds for Kaito to read what was in front of him. A small smile finally cracked his façade. 

"That one?"

You nodded. "Yeah, that one."

You swiped your phone and opened up the camera on it. You hummed as you tapped your chin in thought. 

"How about this for the caption: 'Ah yes, me, my girlfriend and her Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon.' Sound good?"

You were going to send it to your friend’s group chat and watch the chaos that would follow.


End file.
